


Good for Daddy

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Panties, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: Nolan has tried everything that he can think of except for one thing but that's a little too forward for him to try.He waits another three days before he's desperate and willing to try almost anything just to get Claude to fuck him.





	Good for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> The Dubcon is just because there is no explicit discussion of consent but both parties clearly want what goes down.

  
Nolan's standing in front of his full length mirror when Claude comes to tell him that dinner is ready. He wasn't expecting the vet anywhere near his room right now so he wasn't feeling at all shy about wearing his prettiest matching set but now that Claude is looking at him in the soft pastel blue lace, Nolan can feel his face flaming.

It's not like he can do this often because the locker room isn't really an environment where he can openly wear panties and not be judged.   
So he's taking advantage of a little while to himself to get into something that makes him feel really fucking pretty and confident.

He freezes up when Claude calls his name and pokes his head into Nolan's room because no one was meant to know about Nolan's pretty things.  
Nolan's stammers out some string of words that he's fairly sure meant absolutely nothing by the bewildered look on Claude's face though that might just be a reaction to Nolan's panties and matching bralette.

  
Oh god, he can't help but fuss, because what if Claude hates him for this. He could tell the team and then no one will talk to Nolan and he'll have to request a trade or move to the KHL.   
He's panicking when Claude's steady voice cuts through the fog, "As pretty as you look, baby, you might have to put a little bit more clothing on to have dinner."

  
Nolan flushes but nods, albeit a little shakily.  
He grabs some sweats and the first shirt he sees and tries not to squirm when he hears Claude's sharp intake of breath - he'd forgotten momentarily that the panties were backless and that he's probably just given Claude a great view of his hole, which is still a little puffy from him playing with it and some of his toys on the weekend.

  
Claude says something about going to set the table and Nolan quickly throws on the clothes and follows Claude downstairs, hyper aware of the way the fabric of his sweats catches against the lace and the way his shirt is far too big and keeps slipping down to show off the intricate straps of his bralette.

* * *

 

Nolan rushes to help set the table because that's his job and Claude does literally everything else around the house, he shouldn't have to do this as well. He can feel the weight of Claude's stare on his arse as he bends over the table, reaching to straighten Claude's cutlery.

  
He knows that he's probably redder than normal but he can't help the flush that's creeping up his neck. He almost wants to wriggle and show off, to try and entice Claude into touching him but he knows he shouldn't. He needs to behave.

It's bad enough that Claude has already seen him in panties, he doesn't need to see Nolan being slutty.

Claude taps Nolan on the arse to move him aside and puts down the plates and tells Nolan to sit down and stop gaping.

  
Nolan tries to make normal conversation and eat his dinner but it's so hard to focus with the constant drag of the panties against his dick and the way Claude is staring.  
Claude looks intense, kind of like he wants to eat Nolan and quite honestly, Nolan wants to be devoured.

  
Nolan can't help but shift under Claude's gaze, hard in his pretty panties. He's just fantasizing about all the things Claude would do to him while looking at him like that.

He imagines that Claude would be amazing in bed and experienced enough that Nolan's inexperience could be pushed aside. Dinner passes quickly with Nolan distracted by the way his panties feel dragging against his full dick and trying not to rock his hips too obviously. He's getting desperate when Claude starts clearing the table.

  
"I guess I'll see you in the morning. Night Nolan, sleep well."  
"Night Claude, thanks for dinner."  
Nolan practically flees upstairs, desperate to get out of his clothes and get a hand on his dick.

* * *

  
Nolan is hyper aware of the sounds of Claude moving around downstairs while he shoves his sweats off and pulls his shirt over his head. The sounds fade out as he starts palming himself through his panties.

The relative silence of his room is interrupted by his soft whines and moans as he rocks into his hand. Normally that would be enough to push him over the edge when he's this worked up but he's almost too desperate for it to help. He scrambles up and rummages for the tube of lube tucked away into his top drawer.

  
He slicks up his fingers in a rush and doesn't bother warming up the lube before he starts pressing a finger into himself. After getting past that first ring of resistance he shoves two fingers in with little to no care. He just needs to feel full and stretched.

  
Nolan bites back needy little moans and tries not to let the "daddy's" slip out while he pretends that it's Claude's fingers in him right now.  
He's rough with himself, pressed face down into his pillows, trying to arch his back more and get his fingers deeper and there's a dull twinge of "So, so close" thrumming under his skin.

He rocks his fingers deep, stretching himself wide as he digs against his prostate and simultaneously rubs roughly at the head of his dick through his panties. He comes quickly after that, going limp.

  
Nolan flops onto the bed, come starting to soak his panties and his fingers still tucked into his abused hole. He falls asleep like that and wakes up the next morning under his covers with his fingers cleaned of lube. He figures he must have woken up and stumbled to the bathroom at some point.

Nolan squirms uncomfortably in his soiled panties and goes for a long hot shower, trying to scrub all the dried come off him and clean thoroughly between his legs.

  
He ignores the twinge in his thighs as over stretching and the distant throbbing in his hole of sensitivity.

* * *

 

He didn't realise how sore he was until he curls up on the couch with Claude to watch a movie and is forced to keep shifting because his hole is throbbing and not in a good way.  
Claude can clearly tell with how Nolan keeps shifting where he's pressed up against Claude's side.

  
"Whats wrong, Nol?"  
Nolan just shakes his head and Claude shrugs, "That's alright, kid, but if I can help, you've gotta tell me and you can't keep it quiet if you're hurting, the trainers will kill you."  
"Just a little sore."

  
Claude drops it after that and because they have an off day, they spend it just chilling, relatively quietly.

Claude doesn't bring it up again until Nolan jumps when he goes to pick up something that he's dropped and his hole twinges in a way that just feels wrong. It shouldn't feel like that and he's definitely panicking a little.

  
Claude's right there to wrap an arm around his waist and talk him back into breathing steadily.  
And when, Nolan looks up at him all distraught, Claude asks what's wrong again, so gently and Nolan is kind of worried now so he feels like he should tell Claude.

  
"I kinda, went a bit rough, last night, when I um. And it hurts now."  
"Can I have a look? Make sure you haven't torn anything." And Nolan can't imagine letting anyone check him over down there but if it's anyone it should be Claude.

  
So he nods and tries not to be embarrassed as Claude takes him into Nolan's room and lays him out on the bed. This is not how he imagined this going if he ever got Claude in his bed.  
"Hold your legs up for me, kid."  
Nolan's gone commando under his sweats so once he takes those off, he's left in just his t-shirt.

  
Claude wastes no time getting lube and starting to rub at Nolan's rim.  
"Is that sore?"  
"A little but not bad."  
Claude eases a finger into him and uses it to pet at the insides of Nolan's arse.

  
He keeps asking Nolan how it is and Nolan keeps saying it doesn't hurt until Claude rubs firmly against his prostate and Nolan jolts violently.  
Claude rubs at his tummy gently and waits for him to relax.

  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Not really, it's just really sensitive."  
Claude makes a considering sound and comes back with two fingers.

  
He's slightly more rough in his exploration now but Nolan just seems to be sensitive rather than hurt.  
After a little while longer, Nolan starts down right begging for Claude to let him come.  
His cock has been heavy and sore against his stomach the whole time and so Claude tells him to roll over, "If you can come with just my fingers in your arse, rubbing off on your sheets, you can come."

  
Nolan's desperate hips bucking and it doesn't take long before he's spilling all over his sheets.  
Claude wipes his fingers on a dry patch of the sheet and then shepherds Nolan into the shower.

  
When Nolan gets out his beds been remade but Claude makes no mention that anything happened later.

* * *

 

It's been forever since Claude fingered him. They've had a home stand and a roadie and they've started another lot of home games and Nolan is none too pleased. He can't stop thinking about Claude fucking him and he really, really, needs it but doesn't know how to ask for it.

  
He refrains from being out of control for a little while but then he starts trying to make Claude realise. He's wearing his sluttiest panties, barely there bralettes and even puts on bright red lipstick and deep throats ice lollies but Claude still doesn't do anything. He doesn't seem to have even noticed.

  
Nolan has tried everything that he can think of except for one thing but that's a little too forward for him to try. He waits another three days before he's desperate and willing to try almost anything just to get Claude to fuck him.

* * *

 

He's just getting really worked up and lost in it when the door opens and Claude calls out for him. He whines and scrambles to cover up because he hadn't actually thought this out this far.

  
But Claude is already in the living room staring at him and despite Nolan clutching a t-shirt to his front, it's clear Claude knows exactly what Nolan was doing.

  
His fingers are shiny with lube and the way he keeps shifting from one foot to the other is incredibly telling.  
"Really, Nolan, in my chair?"  
"I just needed, I - I'm sorry, da-" Nolan bites off the daddy before it slips out in it's entirety but the intense way Claude is looking at him suggests that he understood what Nolan was about to say.

  
"I don't think you really are sorry. Bad boys get punished and I think you need to be punished so you can learn from this."  
Nolan whimpers, that wasn't his intention at all but he follows Claude into the captain's bedroom.

* * *

 

Claude isn't mean about Nolan's punishment but he is strict.  
"Why are you being punished, Nolan?"  
"Because I was being slutty?"  
"No, because you were being slutty in my chair instead of just asking me for what you needed."  
"I'm being punished because I was slutty in your chair and didn't just ask for what I needed."  
"In daddy's chair, kiddo. You're gonna call me daddy when we do this."  
"In daddy's chair."  
"Good boy."

  
The praise settles Nolan because he was fussing that Claude - shit, daddy - was really mad but if he's being nice, he can't be all that angry.

Claude sits down on the edge of the bed and guides Nolan across his knee.  
"I'm gonna make your arse match your pretty rosy cheeks and you're going to love it because you're such a good little slut."

  
Nolan goes scarlet but nods.

"Please, daddy. I wanna be good for you."

Claude laughs and rubs at Nolan's arse, spreading his cheeks to look at where Nolan is sloppy and open. The first few spanks aren't hard, just warming Nolan up but soon afterwards, Claude is really putting his strength behind each and every hit.

"I bet you'd spread your legs for half the league, huh? You just need someone in you. You don't care where you're getting it from."  
Nolan is sobbing at this point, trying to be good but he can't help the way he jerks away from the blows. But that's not right, he wouldn't. He doesn't want half the league, only Claude.  
He tries to tell him but he can barely get it past the sobs.

"No, daddy, only you. I'm yours, promise," he manages after a while and Claude stops, pulls him into his lap properly and lays a possessive hand over where Nolan's arse is burning hot and red to match.

"My pretty baby, hey? How about you get yourself off?"  
Nolan goes to wrap a hand around himself and Claude catches it with a disappointed sound.   
"Surely you don't need that?"  
"But how? Please?" Nolan is lost and turned on, already starting to roll his hips mindlessly against Claude's thigh.  
"Just like that, come on, rub yourself off on daddy's thigh."

Nolan sobs out the prettiest sounds as he grinds down against Claude. He can't help the noises, not when his daddy is palming his well spanked arse roughly and dipping his fingers down to press at Nolan's hole.  
He comes soon after, has been ready to go over the edge for quite some time.

Then when he's over sensitive and squirming Claude opens him up all nice and slow, pressing gentle kisses to his twitching tummy and telling how good he is.

"Got such pretty legs, baby," Claude murmurs, just loud enough for Nolan to hear before biting another hickey into the soft skin of Nolan's inner thighs - And it's true, Nolan has gorgeous long legs.

He's all slim and coltish, not quite bulky yet, and Claude takes advantage of that, muscling his way between Nolan's legs and balancing them over his arms so Nolan can kick out weakly when the sensations are too much and overwhelming.

Then he slides into Nolan folding his legs up over his shoulders and covering him fully.  
Nolan is all pretzeled up, whiny and overwhelmed but it's so fucking good.  
And he knows he's gonna be sore tomorrow but in a good way.

Claude's thrusts are deep and powerful, fucking broken little sounds out of Nolan who's edging towards being able to come again.   
"Please, please daddy, please."  
"What do you need baby?"  
"Can you touch my - my tits please?" Nolan flushes bright red, even more than he already was and Claude didn't realise that it was possible for the rookie to flush even more but Nolan is proving him wrong.  
"Of course baby."

  
Claude sets to playing with Nolan's nipples the same way he's done everything else tonight, with the intent to overwhelm.  
"Got such pretty tits baby, you're so pretty everywhere. Even your slutty little hole is pretty."  
G tugs on Nolan's tits roughly and the rookie curls towards his captain, shaking through his second orgasm of the night.

  
"Good boy, good boy, so good for me," Claude soothes, "Can I keep going or do you want me to stop?"  
"Keep going, wanna make you feel good, daddy." Nolan is flushed and over sensitive but so desperate to be good for his daddy.

Claude keeps going and it feels like forever before he's pulling out and coming all over Nolan's hole, barely pausing before settling in to roughly pushing his come into Nolan with questing fingers.

He keeps going, revelling in the noises that Nolan's sloppy hole makes and the overwhelmed little noises that Nolan's making, until Nolan is nearly crying, begging him to stop because it's too much.   
Claude stops immediately, moving up the bed to cuddle Nolan close and kiss him gently, reiterating how good he was, "so good for me, baby. So good for daddy."

After Nolan's stopped trembling as much, Claude gets a warm wash cloth from the bathroom and wipes them down, pressing gentle kisses all over Nolan's face and promising to make him eggs and bacon in the morning.

Nolan wriggles happily and tucks himself in under Claude's arm and against his chest.  
"Thank you, daddy."  
"My pleasure, sweetheart. Now sleep."


End file.
